A world without Yato
by xSnowFairyx
Summary: Yato is a god. So if he is forgotten by people, he will disappear. Yukine is plagued over the fact that Yato have a high chance to disappear. And Yato not being 'Yato' made it worse for Yukine. One shot. :3


Nyalos~! xSnowFairyx here~! This is my third fanfic so far. So I apologize if it does not meet up to your standard, and my English errors. Even so, I sincerely hope you would enjoy my entry. Please do leave a comment/review on whether you like it or if there is any area that I could improve on. So ya, anyway, thank you very much for reading my fanfic, I hope you would enjoy it~! So ya, enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami or any of the characters! (I wish I could own Yato and Yukine, I mean both of them are so adorable )

Anyway, enjoy~!

* * *

He is a god. So if he is forgotten by people, he will disappear.

Yato will disappear. My mind went blank, my heart stopped as I broke up in cold sweat. Yato will disappear.

How can I be so stupid to not realise this? Yato is a god. God exist from people's wishes. So of course a god will disappear when he is forgotten.

But will Yato really disappear? He was foolishly jumping around, dreaming his senseless dream of getting 1.2 billion followers, bragging to everyone he sees that he is the best of the best. So Yato will not disappear soon, would he?

No wait. Yato has been quiet recently. Too quiet. Recently, instead of jumping around vandalising the wall of the streets with his telephone number, he is just wandering around the streets aimlessly. Instead of babbling about his hopeless dream, he is just  
lazing around. Instead of bragging to  
everyone he sees, he is just hanging in the one of the old shrine belonging to Tenjin-sama as if he is trying to be one of Tenjin-sama's branch master just by 'guarding' it. Thinking about it. Yato is not being himself. Does this mean that Yato is weakening? I have been careful of my actions, so that I would not blight Yato. So is this? Could it be that people are starting to forget Yato? Does this mean that Yato is disappearing?

Does this mean that I won't get to see Yato ever again?

Endless trains of thoughts ran through my head as I walked down the empty streets aimlessly. All that came to my mind is Yato. The times when Yato found me. Picked me up when I was just an aimless wandering spirit, and forcefully turned me to his regalia. If not for him. I might still be a wandering spirit, or I might be picked up by unreasonable owners who would misuse me and dispose of me if I was deem as useless. The time which I gave into temptations and betrayed Yato which blighted him to point where Yato is just a step away from 'dying', while I was just a step away from crossing the forbidden line. Yet Yato did not give up on me. Yato cried for me as he endures the pains I gave him. Even when we disagree and argue most of the time, when I failed him thoroughly. Yato believed in me when nobody else did. He did his best to prevent me from crossing the line. Instead of slaying me using his other regalia, he chose to endure all the pains I gave him. All of them. With no complains. Even on the verge of death, Yato believed in me, prayed for me, called my name, saved me from crossing the line and forgive my hideous actions.

If Yato did not have boundless trust for me. If Yato did not insist of enduring each and very pain I gave him. If Yato did not choose Nora but chose me. If Yato was not there for me. If I had not met Yato. I will not be 'Yukine' anymore. I would be just some junk spirit lying around in the corners of some god knows place filled with  
insightful phantoms.

I don't want Yato to disappear. I want Yato to be here forever. To be remembered by everyone. I want to shout to the world to tell them how fatherly a god of calamity would be even if now he is just some random god in jersey roaming around the streets!

I want Yato to remain here in this flirty world and purify this world with his pure ambition of granting anyone and everyone's wish no matter how unreasonable it was with just the cost of 5 yen.

I want Yato. I need Yato. I love Yato! I don't want Yato to disappear!

With these thoughts, I ran as fast as I can to search for Yato. Even if is quite impossible for me to locate Yato, as I don't have superhuman smelling ability like Hiyori, and unless Yato call for my name, I cannot zap through the air immediately and fell in his sweaty palms within seconds.  
Even so, I will not give up! I trust that my love and bond with Yato will guide me to where Yato is. And it did.

There he is. Yato. Standing in front of a giant wall spraying graffiti of his name and telephone number, hoping someone desperate would come across it and call him for help.

I stood in place panting for air, as I stared at his back as if it was my first time looking at Yato. My eyes traced and analysed Yato's figure: His purple-black hair that reaches to his neck. His aqua bright eyes that seems to purify anything that his eyes had laid on. His sweaty jersey and track pants. His old white bandana that wraps around his neck which he describes as 'fluffy'. His pair of brown knee-length boots. I admired and trace Yato and anything Yato related and deeply etched it in my memory so that I will never forget Yato.

'Hm? Yukine? What's wrong? Did something happen? Did someone bully you? Or did you  
bully someone and you regretted it?' Yato questioned in a gentle and calm tone with a concern look on his face as he shakes the red spray paint.

Tears? Have I been crying? I reached out for my eyes as tiny cold droplets fell on the back of my hand. Yato was right. I was crying. Had Yato's chance of disappearing bothered me so much?

I walked silently towards Yato with my head hung low as I glare at my feet, clenching my fist and holding back my tears. Once I reached Yato, I could feel myself trembling.

Yato stopped shaking his spray can and hold up my face so that I have to see him eye to eye as he stare into my eyes, trying to see through my soul. And he spoke once again in a worried fatherly tone, 'Yukine? Are you really alright? Seeing you in this state made me worry sick for you. I mean you even neglect my minor joke to you. Normally you would retort back. Are you alright? Can you tell me what's wrong?'

Joke? Right, he said that I had bullied someone. Normally I would be arguing with Yato about it for hours. Yet this time, my mind is occupied with Yato and only Yato to point of I can't think properly anymore.

'Yukine?'

'Yato. Is it true that a god will disappear will disappear if people forget about them?' I finally spoke in a trembling voice.

'Huh?' He laughed. 'Why the sudden?'

'Answer me!' I spoke sharply, indicating my seriousness.

Yato caught my seriousness and urgency and replied in a serious manner, 'Yes. It's true. Gods disappear when people forget about them. In the first place, gods are created from people's wish and desire, thus if those desire disappear, gods will disappear too.'

'In that case. Yato. Will you disappear too? Will you disappear and leave me alone?' I  
looked Yato in the eyes with strong determination to know the answer as I grab tightly onto Yato's jersey.

Yato analysed my eyes again and spoke, ' Well. I am a god too. So I will disappear one day.'

'Eh?' I panicked and grab onto Yato even tighter.

'Ouch, Yukine.' Yato grimaced in pain as he continued, ' I have not finished.'

'Oops. Sorry.' I apologised and let go of my grip and look down.

'However. I will not disappear so soon. At least not when Yukine is with me.' Yato spoke cheekily.

'Eh?'

'Well, didn't you hear me just now? God exist if one desire for it. And even if everyone forgets me. I believe Yukine will never forget  
me, no?' Yato smiled cheekily.

At that moment, I could feel my face brightened up immediately. My tears overflowed as I covered my mouth. Yato was right. As long as my desire for Yato is strong. As long as I don't forget Yato. Yato will never disappear! How can I not think of that?

'Plus, not just you. Kofuku, Daikoku, that old guy, Tomone...-'

I interrupted Yato in his speech as I bounce into his arms, embracing him tightly. Not caring about his sweat for the first time.

'Yukine? What's wrong' Yato was shocked as he embraced me gently and stroked my back, trying to comfort me. 'There, there. Don't cry. It's ok. I am here. I will not disappear, ok? I will be with Yukine forever.' Yato spoke in a soothing voice.

'Hmmm...' I continued to embrace Yato as if I have never embraced him (which is true), as I nuzzled into his chest, sniffing and taking in  
Yato's smell. Hiyori was right, Yato does smell nice. Even if Yato was full of sweat, he was covered in a unique fragrance which is uniquely Yato.

After the long hug, Yato and I walked back to the old shrine, hand in hand. Since I was beaming the whole way through, Yato tried to pry, which I just brush it off as me being in puberty. After all I am forever 14, forever in the lovely and unsecure age. An age that needs Yato to be there 24/7 if not I will go haywire.

* * *

A little extra~

Yukine: *Wiping of all the sweats* That would be the first and last time I would actually hug you.

Yato: *Gasp* What with the reaction?! Even though you were acting all flustered just now! What with the sudden change of attitude?

Yukine: Just treat it as puberty. Humph.

Yato: Ehhh? Oi! Yukine! What do you mean by this?

Yukine: I mean what I mean! Humph da! *Stomps off*

Me: *Sigh* Yukki is acting all tsun tsun.

Yukine: *turns around* I am not acting tsun!

Me and Yato: Tsun alright.

That's all for this fanfic! I do hope you enjoyed it! If you like it, like it, favorite it, or follow me~ I will sincerely thank you with my all of heart if you would recommend it to your friend~! Thank you~!

Oh and don't forget to leave a comment/review on whether you liked it or any areas that I could improve on~! Thank you very much!

So ya, until next time~ Ciao Ciao~!

xSnowFairyx


End file.
